


Over Him

by adrienthechatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrienthechatnoir/pseuds/adrienthechatnoir
Summary: Marinette and Chat have a talk about moving on from Adrien and Ladybug.DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR PALCES JUST THE PLOT THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ZAGTOON AND THOMAS ASTRUC
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Over Him

"Hey Purr-incess." Chat says to Marinette and she screams. Chat chuckles, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
Marinette turns around and smiles at him. "Silly Kitty." He smiles and they go inside to sit on Marinette's chaise. "So what brings you here tonight?"   
"Well," Chat replies, "I was on paw-trol when I happened to spot your balcony and thought I'd drop by to say hi."  
Marinette smiles, "I'm glad you're here Chat." She thinks for a moment, "How are things with Ladybug?"  
"Same as always." He sighs. "Every time I try to talk to her something happens, and the she's all serious about taking care of the Akuma. And don't get me wrong, taking care of the Akuma is very important. I just.." He sighs again, "I wish she and I actually had time to talk and get to know each other. Anyways, how about you and this 'mystery boy?'"  
Marinette smiles sadly, "He's in love with someone else. He told me so himself. I mean, I didn't directly ask him, but we did something really stupid and he said that the girl he's in love with doesn't really like his humor either. I guess I should try moving on, huh?"  
Chat sighs once more, "Maybe we should try moving on. I doubt Ladybug is going to change her mind anytime soon."  
"Alright, we'll do this together. It's time I finally got over my silly little crush on Adrien Agreste!" She smiles assuringly at Chat.  
"Wait." Chat's eyes widen. "You've been crushing on Adrien?!? Why? Is it because he's a pretty face with a bunch of money?" He asks genuinely curious.  
"What!? No! I would never! If that was all I saw him as, I wouldn't be talking to him at all. I thought that was all he was in the beginning, but then everything changed. When I first met him, I saw him trying to remove gum from my seat, but I thought he was the one placing it there because all I knew about him was that he was friends with Chloé and a rich kid. I just assumed he was a snob like her. And then that afternoon, I was walking home, like I always do. I don't think he knew at the time that I only lived across the street from the school, but it was a rainy day. He came out of the school and I tried ignoring him, but then he told me he was only trying to get the gum off and he offered me his umbrella. That was when it all started. I realized I had been judging a book by his cover, but that cover isn't him at all. He's just so sweet and kind and funny. But he loves someone else. That's okay. If he's happy with her, thane I'm happy for him and I'll do my best to move on."  
"Wow." Chat stares at her shocked with a tint of pink on his cheeks, luckily hidden by the mask. He smiles reassuringly, "We'll do this together." He glances at the time and notices how late it is. "It's getting late, I should probably go." Marinette nods, also realizing how late it is. "See you tomorrow Princess." He kisses her cheek before disappearing into the night.

~next day~

Alya smiles as her best friend walks into the classroom on time for once, "Wow, you're here early."  
"Yeah," Marinette stretches her arms over her head and yawns as Adrien enters the classroom with two cups of coffee.  
Alya gapes at him, "Are those both for you Sunshine?"  
Adrien says nothing as he answered by giving one of the cups to Marinette. "Thanks Adrien," she smiles as she takes a sip.  
Alya squints her eyes at Adrien in suspicion, "Why'd you bring a coffee for Marinette?"  
Adrien simply shrugs, "I just had the feeling she didn't get a lot of sleep last night."  
Alya sighs knowing she won't get anymore out of him and turns to Marinette, "And what about you, what aren't you a stuttering mess by now?" She asks as Nino enters the classroom and takes his seat.  
Marinette sighs happily, "I think I'm in love with Chat Noir."

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the Superior Miraculous Server at https://discord.gg/78z9B59 
> 
> Everyone there is lots of fun and we play games and just chill.


End file.
